Ahim de Famille
"GokaiPink!" Ahim de Famille is the Pink Warrior of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Biography She was once the Princess of the planet Famille, the planet and her family shared names. After the planet was destroyed by Space Empire Zangyack, the Empire believed that she was killed along with her family, she was actually picked up by Captain Marvelous in space. In the series, along with Doc, her resolve to become stronger allows the Gokaigers to utilize the full power of the Gekirangers. GokaiPink In battle she duel-wields the GokaiGuns, often targeting multiple enemies with acrobatics; rather than concentrate both guns on a single foe like GokaiGreen. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiMarine' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiPink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Pink Rangers *MomoRanger (Episode 1, 13, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Earring Bombs **Goranger Hurricane *Heart Queen (Episode 6, 10) **J.A.K.Q. Hurricane **Dengeki Kick **Big Bomber *Miss America (The Flying Ghost Ship) **Command Bat **Penta Force *DenjiPink (Episode 8, 12) **Denji Punch *GogglePink (Episode 8) **Ribbon Spark *DynaPink (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie) **Super Dynamite *Pink Five (TBA) *Change Phoenix (TBA) *Pink Flash (Episode 12) **Prism Boots *Pink Mask (TBA) *Pink Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FivePink (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23) *PteraRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Ptera Arrow *HououRanger (Episode 5, 22) **Qi-Power Bomber **Dairinken *OhPink (Episode 22) **Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Pink Racer (Episode 14) *MegaPink (TBA) *GingaPink (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword *GoPink (Episode 23) *TimePink (Episode 12) **Double Vectors *DekaPink (Episode 1, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship) **D-Shot **D-Stick *MagiPink (Episode 1, 3, 23) **MagiPhone **MagiStick *BoukenPink (Episode 21) **Hydro Shooter *ShinkenPink (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Secret Katana Shinkenmaru *GoseiPink (Episode 13, 22) **Tensouder **Skick Shot **Gosei Cards - Windrive White Rangers *White Swan (Episode 3, 9) **Wing Gauntlet *NinjaWhite (Episode 21) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *GaoWhite (Episode 8, 9) **Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken *AbareKiller (female version) (Episode 17) **Wing Pentact *GekiChopper (female version) (Episode 4, 7) **Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade Other Colors *Black Bison (female version) (TBA) *KuwagaRaiger (female version) (Episode 2) **Ikazuchimaru *MagiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **MagiStick *GekiRed (female version) (Episode 2) *Go-On Black (female version) (Episode 3, 5, 19, 199 Heroes Movie) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Cowl Laser *Go-On Silver (Episode 18) **Rocket Dagger **Wing Booster *ShinkenRed (Stageshow) Personality She has "Geniality" and "Grace" that doesn't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous's personality and shows concern at times. Also, she loves tea. Trivia *Her bounty is initially 500,000 but this is eventually raised to 1,000,000. This is then raised even further to 2,000,000. *Even though Ahim is the feminine "girly-girl" of the group, 3 of her counterparts (Change Phoenix, Pink Flash, and BoukenPink) were tomboys. *4 of her counterparts (Black Bison, KuwagaRaiger, GekiChopper, and Go-On Black) are not only neither Pink or White Rangers, but all four were originally male. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger are the only Sentai teams where Ahim does not have a counterpart. Category:Sentai Pink Category:Heroine Category:Non human sentai ranger